Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 7th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from September 7th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: 'Right so, yap yap yap. Meeting to order, lets get this the fel over with. Dawnstrider, report on the landing in that Orc infested dump of a land will you? 'Vorien Dawnstrider: '''There really isn't that much to report on, we arrived at Tiragarde keep, at which point I briefly spoke with the Admiral and the Marshal. The Marshal took several of our members out on a mission, I believe it had something to do with stealing Horde supplies, but I do not know exactly what happened on the mission. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well that was less then informational... Sir Daelin, would you like to tell us what really went on? '''Daelin Aderimos: I was part of the strike force that was led into the Barrens, Chancellor. We ambushed a supply convoy at a turn and killed twenty-six Kor'Kron. After tending the wounded we escorted the supply caravan back to Tiragarde. Our forces suffered no casualties. 'Damon Halliwell: '''Right, now that is how you report. Dawnstrider, take notes next time. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Perhaps next time you should not ask me to report on a mission I was not a part of. '''Aranwen Westwood: '''Play nice children, mother will be displeased with us, if we are at each others throats. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Moving on... Now what was it again... Oh yes, who was at that thing... who was Archmage Baelheit's project? 'Augustine McPherson: 'Shyre... I believe you are to ask Mr. DeVin about that. '''Damon Halliwell: '''How about someone who is here and able to talk... Now DeVin get your ass on the floor and speak then. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I believe he is referring to Archmage Baelheit's mission yesterday. '''Augustine McPherson: '''He said 'who was his project'. I assumed he meant her. 'Arranax DeVin: 'Abyss are you asking me? Doctor McMoron doesn't have a clue about where I was. I didn't dally with that task after the first debaucle. '''Altheira Do'Ash: '''I was at the Titan Facilitay during the mission. '''Augustine McPherson: '''Were you not speaking with the Lady Shyre a few days ago? Oh, he did mean the Titan mission... Well, he should have said such then. 'Zanbor Emerson: 'Can I remind everyone that this meeting is posted for public record. What you say here is seen by people outside of this Senate. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Fine then, Elf... You tell us. 'Meriahm Lausten: '''Her name is Altheria Do'Ash, for the record, Councillor Emerson. '''Altheria Do'Ash: '''We entered the Storm Peak's region just south of Ulduar yesterday evening. The Archmage lead us to the facility identified as the Maker's Terrace, believed to be home to the watcher Mimiron. There, we sought a piece of a titanic artifact; acquiring it involved acessing several titan data banks. Despite some setbacks in cracking the codes, we not only achieved acess to the fragment we needed, but we also gained acess to the forge where the artifacts could be reassembled. The Archamge informed us that furute operations were being planned for the Uldum and Uldaman regions, and that he was remaining to study the facility in preperation. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, I am happy to hear that Archmage Stupid is on the case... Now the person to my left here will finish whatever the fel we need to talk about while I sharpen my knife. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Right. Since the Chancellor seems rather distracted polishing his blade in public, I have a few announcments to make. Beer nights are back on Wednesdays in the Hero's Welcome. All drinks that night for Senate members and for friends of Senate members are on the Senate's tab. This is a good time to invite your friends and share in each other's company. Archmage Baelheit, who I'd like to rimind a certain member of the Inner Council has a name, will be continuing his mission into the coming month. I expect a great many of you to assist him. The major issue of the month is the attack on Orggrimmar, headed up by the Seventh Legion. Dalaran will be assisting with the assault on Orgrimmar by providing support and magical supplies to the attackers. Any who wish to join in the assault itself are welcome to. There is a point I wish to address, however. The Senate is a place for debate and discussion. The battefield is not. Stopping to discuss the best course of action will result in your head being split open by an orcish warblade. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I say let the stupid die off, we will be stronger for it. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''There is a chain of command, with Chancellor Halliwell at the top, myself next, then the Councillors, and then the Archmages, all the way down the line. On the battlefield, you will be expected to respect your superiors. Off the battlefield, you will also be expected to respect those above you in rank, but that is a conversation for another day. Now, then. If there are no questions, we can move on to the open floor. We can start with Miss Weaver, though, who has been wanting to talk about something for a while now. Then Mister Aderimos. '''Tallera Weaver: '''What? Oh, yes... Where did I leave off last week... Er, last week I proposed a program to scout rural areas for magical talent... While we have the cities fairly well covered, places like Westfall, Duskwood, and the fringes of Lordaeron are still essentially dominated by cults and crime syndicates... From my experience, people with a magical affinty are going to almost certainly pursue magic, wether we provide regulatory influence or not. It's up to us whether we want to provide the resources. It seems a good way to cut into the dark arts.... Any questions? Last week we sort of Uhm, ran out of time. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I think it is an excellent idea, Miss Weaver. WIll you be leading the program yourself? '''Tallera Weaver: '''Do you think I could, sir? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well, it's her idea... I see no reason why she shouldn't head up the project. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''You have proven yourself capable in the past. I see no reason why you shouldn't. '''Tallera Weaver: '''Mister... Uhm, I don't think I know your name, I apologize. '''Laergas Bertal: '''Bertal.. Laergas Bertal. I am highly interested in this project of yours and I will lend my services and aid to make sure it gets off the ground. Any questions will arise another time. '''Tallera Weaver: '''Okay, thank you! Uhm, Vice-Chancellor? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''While I approve of the idea and it has my full blessing, how do you intend to work around the superstitions that many farming communities have about magic? '''Tallera Weaver: '''Well, from what I remember, the rural folk are very pragmatic. Such negative rumor is allowed to exist because we don't really go out there and stop it. It's fairly easy work. It could be ideal for those who might be injured in Durotar, or perhaps as a disciplinary measure. I know some mages are... Well they'd see this as beneath them. They can also keep an eye out for local covens. The warlocks out there are lax with the knowledge that nobody's looking very hard for them. Unless there's any more questions, that's all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Come, come, now we don't have all day people. '''Zodian Spellseal: '''I will aid you in this effort. Some covens can be powerful enough to corrupt even the strongest minds. If you will have me that is. '''Tallera Weaver: '''The city ones are a lot stronger, sir. Everything in the backwaters is a lot, well, smaller. I guess that is all, thank you for your time. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Excellent work, Miss Weaver. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. Mister Aderimos, you have the floor. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''I was just curious about the recruitment for the assault on Orgrimmar. How can I put my name forward to assist in this endeavour. I have many years of tactical experience and would like to help in any way, if I can. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Easy, go there and shoot something. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Any and all who wish to aid in the assault can simply check our message boards to see when the Seventh is marching out. Admiral Baldrec Ashcroft is leading the assault. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''Very well, thank you, Vice-Chancellor. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Doctor McPherson. '''Augustine McPherson: '''I would like to bring a proposal to the table. I would like to open a Medical School of Dalaran, and by starting such I would provide classes to those wanting to become nurses and doctors. These classes would ne broken up into units every two weeks. It is a long process, but worthy for those who wish to become a Doctor. I will be discussing psychological and physical ailments, provide lessons on surgical procedures, medical treaments, treaments of magical ailments and injuries and much more. There will be a posting made that you may all look at if the idea is accepted. Those who complete the course with great prowess, good attendance and pass their test may work their way up to a doctoral degree or decome a nurse or a general physician. The classes would be free of course, and held here in Dalaran. Any class, race, or organization may become part of it. Any questions can be directed to me after the meeting. Thank you. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I'm in approval of the idiea of a medical school. Certainly it would help those healers who are already streched thin. Dismissed, Docotor McPherson. Miss Do'Ash, the floor is yours. '''Altheria Do'Ash: '''I just wish to inform the Senate that I am not abandoning my own classes. The mental defence lession I began two weeks ago will be able to continue as soon as this week; those who missed the first may contact me for notes on what was missed, and those who did attend and wish to continue are reminded to continue working on what was discussed. That is all. '''Meriahm Lasuten: '''Thank you, Miss Do'Ash. If there are no other issues to bring forward, we shall move onto promotions. If the Chancellor is done rubbing his metal. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Oh yes, now let me see... Aderimors, floor now. Congratulations... We are not booting you out onto the streets and you're now a Senator. Don't mess yp. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''I will honor the titles, sir. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Elf girl... Ashdo or Doash, floor. '''Meriahm Lasuten: '''Do'Ash. '''Damon Halliwell: '''What she said. Congratulations... We are not booting you out onto the streets and you're now a Senator. Don't mess up. Spellsteal, floor '''Meriahm Lasuten: '''SpellSEAL - oh, why do I even bother. '''Damon Halliwell: '''You have been around for a while and we don't hate you so you are being promoted to Vanguard and the front lines of the Kirin Tor, try not to get killed. '''Bowald Allister: '''And by try, he means don't, otherwise that is paperwork for all of us. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Doctor, get your ass on the floor. '''Meriahm Lasuten: '''I give up. '''Damon Halliwell: '''So here is how this works, you keep us alive and have been around a while... So now we get to call you old. Your up to Senior Magus, keep on keeping us alive and we won't throw you off the city. '''Augustine McPherson: '''Thank you. I will honor the title well. '''Damon Halliwell: '''THERE! Now this is over and I am done for the night. May Dalaran hold dominion... Protect and... Oh whatever! Say what you want I don't give a fel. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes